False Start
| season = The Masters | number = 38 | image = False Start A Fight Begins.png | airdate = 24 April, 1985 | writer = Steve Kramer | director = Robert V. Barron | comic = Robotech Masters 1: False Start | previous = Dana's Story | next = Southern Cross }} " " is the 38th episode of Robotech and second episode of The Masters Saga. Summary After a conflict with seasoned war veterans, Dana Sterling gets the chance to prove herself and the 15th Squadron. Synopsis The irrepressible and ingenious Dana Sterling leads her squad in a practice drill while the Southern Cross goes from red to yellow alert. The green troop runs afoul of seasoned combat veterans led by Lieutenant Marie Crystal. The verbal battle dissolves into physical conflict and, after leading the military police on a wild chase through Monument City, Dana finds herself thrown in the brig to reconsider her behavior in solitary confinement. Later, Dana is berated by Colonel Alan Fredericks. She has not exercised conduct becoming either an officer or the daughter of war heroes. The young woman begs for another chance. Fredericks agrees to give her one more opportunity to prove herself. Dana is released in time to lead her squad into their first official combat. The initial confrontation between Earth Defense and the Robotech Masters results in a draw. The aliens are stunned. They had been certain they would recover their lost Protoculture Factory with little effort. They did not reckon on the strong fighting spirit demonstrated by the Southern Cross Defense Corps. Because of her splendid efforts against the enemy, Dana is directed to take command of the 15th Squadron. Their previous commander, Captain Sean Phillips, is demoted to private second class for yet another of many indiscretions -- this particular one involving a colonel's daughter. Sean takes the setback in good-natured stride. Meanwhile, Dana is troubled by visions of an alien being she has never seen before but is somehow strangely familiar. Memorable quotes * Dana: "All this commanding is a lot of work! (Giggles) * Alan Fredericks: "Your 1st day in charge was a disgrace to the service." * Alan Fredericks: "do you have anything to say for yourself in your defense?" Dana: "Well I think a hot shower would be pretty nice". Alan: "What?!" Dana: "And if I could just change my clothes. Maybe a manicure or something. * Golem: "I don't feel very well, can we go home?" * Angelo Dante: "... But dying under the command of a ditsy teenager isn't exactly the way I hoped to go out." Louie Nichols: "Well, when you gotta go you gotta go, so let's get going." References Characters *Chessplayer *Louie Nichols *Angelo Dante *Bowie Grant *Dana Sterling *Marie Crystal * Marino *Colonel Johnson *Marcus "Ace" Green *Antoine Rochelle *Colonel Alan Fredericks * Sean Phillips * Sparks * Maury Komodo * Polly Vessels and vehicles * Hovercycle * Golem Other * The report on the Alien Spacecraft is on Channel 3, the Macross Broadcasting Station, forms of which had been seen throughout the Macross Saga. Background information " " is based off of an original Japanese episode of Super Dimension Cavalry Southern Cross, entitled "Purizunā" (Meaning "Prisoner" in English), that was aired 15 April, 1984 in Japan. Cast * Larry Abraham as Bowie Grant * Christopher Frank as Sparks, Colonel Johnson, others * David Millbern as Louie Nichols * Jeffrey Platt as Rolf Emerson * Shirley Roberts as Marie Crystal * Greg Snow as Alan Fredericks, others * Michael Sorich as others * Penny Sweet as Nova Satori *J. Jay Smith as the Narrator External links * * 02 38